Amantes de la luna
by Anelem
Summary: Bill Weasley, recibe la ayuda de alguien experto en la licantropía. La amistad que se forma a través de esto, es tan pura e intensa. ¿Solo amigos? Un secreto y una misma pasión.


_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcaís, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Wraner Bross. Yo solo me divierto un poco con los personajes._

 _El siguiente Fanfic participa en el reto #27 "Los colores del arcoíris" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Words: 7776_

* * *

William Weasley o como todos los conocían, Bill. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre justo y que no hacía daño a nadie que no lo mereciera. Por tal razón después de aquella fatídica noche se encontraba sumido en una terrible tristeza y desolación, realmente no entendía porque a él de entre todas las personas que se encontraban esa noche en la torre de astronomía, había tenido que sufrir de tan desafortunado momento.

Miraba el techo de su habitación fijamente, por petición de su madre y en parte también por mantener la distancia con Fleur, había accedido volver a la madriguera, al menos hasta que reuniera las fuerzas suficientes para afrontar su nueva vida, aquel destino que se abría ante el como un gran océano incierto, peligroso e inmenso. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué vida podría ofrecerle a Fleur? ¿Por qué tenía que ser un maldito intento de hombre lobo? ¡Porque hasta en eso estaba jodido!, la contaminación no se había logrado completar con el profundo rasguño que Fenrir Greyback le había obsequiado aquella noche, solo le había otorgado algunos síntomas y nuevos gustos que poco a poco tendría que adoptar en su día a día. Sabía que debía estar agradecido de que Remus Lupin hubiese aparecido para salvarlo de sin duda un terrorífico destino o una muerte espantosa, sin embargo, ahora se sentía totalmente perdido, no era un mago completamente, pero tampoco era un hombre lobo, es más ni siquiera se podía integrar en el grupo de humanos, ¿Entonces que era? ¿A que pertenecía? Aquellas preguntas sin respuesta le estaban dando jaqueca y nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

El sonido incesante de los golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo sacaron de aquel estado vegetativo en el que estaba, con lentitud volteo justo cuando un hombre alto, con aspecto descuidado y cansado entraba en la estancia, una mueca de empatía adornaba el rostro de aquel caballero y sin saber porque se sintió en paz después de dos tormentosas semanas.

─Hola señor Weasley, ¿Cómo se encuentra?─ suspire pesadamente y con dificultad me levante de la cama.

─ Podría estar mejor, señor Lupin. Supongo que sobreviviendo solamente─ comente de manera despreocupada, mientras mis hombros se levantaban restándole importancia al asunto. ─Realmente no había podido agradecerle por haber salvado mi vida─ _si a esto se le puede llamar vida,_ pensé.

─No tienes nada que agradecer, es lo menos que podía hacer por usted─ me miro largamente creando una atmosfera incomoda en aquella pequeña estancia. ─Se cómo se siente en estos momentos, por si lo olvidaba, yo soy un hombre lobo─ agrego después de lo que me pareció una eternidad.

Asentí y sonreí levemente, ─ ¿Cómo podría olvidar algo tan importante? Supongo que debo agradecer a Merlín que la contaminación no hubiese sido completa y que solo me haya dejado no más que algunas secuelas y vestigios de esta condición.

Afirmó con la cabeza, y se acercó a la silla que esta frente a la ventana, justo al lado de donde me encontraba, en cuanto su cuerpo estuvo sobre la silla su pose se volvió ligeramente tensa, aunque su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad

─Si así lo quiere puede hablar conmigo sobre sus inquietudes, o si no solo podemos permanecer en silencio únicamente sabiendo que no estamos solos, al menos por un rato─ dijo pausadamente mirando a través de la ventana, donde los paisajes de verano regalaban hermosas vistas para los que se dignaran a mirarlos.

Era la primera ocasión después del confrontamiento en la torre de astronomía que permitía que alguien permaneciera en el mismo lugar que el por más de diez minutos y sin saber porque la presencia del profesor no lo molestaba en absoluto. Después de dos semanas sentía que pertenecía a un lugar, que tal vez estaba jodido; sí, pero la vida no se había terminado, que debía seguir su camino, ¿Pero cómo? Miro al hombre que no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición y la repuesta bailo frente a sus ojos. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

Después de ese día las visitas de Remus iban en aumento, al menos visitaba la madriguera unas cuatro veces por semana, nadie tenía idea de lo que pasaba una vez que aquel entraba en la habitación de un más animado Bill. Sin embargo, agradecían sinceramente que la presencia del antiguo profesor de Hogwarts, hubiese logrado tantas cosas favorables para el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

El tiempo transcurría sin parar, había pasado casi un mes de la muerte de Dumbledore, un mes en el cual Remus Lupin, había formado un vínculo de amistad muy fuerte con William Weasley. ¿Qué lo había llevado a querer ayudar al chico? Aún no lo sabía, pero definitivamente no lamentaba ningún momento después de su decisión. Miro la puerta de la habitación que ya tanto conocía y entro sin tocar, localizando al instante a Bill parado frente a la ventana con las manos cruzadas justo en la parte baja de la espalda en aquel lugar donde unas más que bien formadas nalgas se erguían orgullosas frente a él, aparto la mirada con rapidez, mientras que un extraño calor se alojaba en su sangre vagando por todo su cuerpo y agolpándose en su virilidad, agradeció internamente que Bill estuviese volteado y que además hubiese decidido llevar capa, porque de lo contrario estaría en muchos aprietos.

─Un galeón por tus pensamientos─ dije mientras me posicionaba a su lado viendo que era lo que lo que tan ensimismado lo tenía, pude ver como sonreía y negaba levemente con la cabeza. Un suspiro salió de sus labios antes de contestar.

─Me caso mañana Remus, eso es todo. Pensaba en cómo han cambiado las cosas─ voltee a verlo al tiempo en que el me miraba también. ─Y realmente no dejo de pensar que todo te lo debo a ti─ susurro y sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa que dio un azote en la parte de mi cuerpo que tanto trabajo me estaba costando ocultar.

Negué levemente y toque su hombro apretándolo solo un poco en una muestra de cariño. ─Todo lo hiciste tú, así que no me agradezcas, es suficiente─ Sonreí mientras volvía la mirada hacia el exterior de la madriguera, justo donde una enorme carpa se alzaba frente a nuestros ojos. ─ ¿Estás listo?

─ ¿Para casarme?─ pregunto en un sutil tono de ironía.

─ No, pregunto que si estás listo para hacerlo─ lo mire fijamente, analizando cada una de sus acciones, asintió y se alejó de la ventana, encaminándose a la cama donde se sentó como hace tiempo le había indicado. Me di la vuelta y con un movimiento de varita cerré las pesadas cortinas de la habitación, encendí unas velas para iluminar la estancia y me coloque frente a él, donde un lienzo casi terminado reflejaba un retrato idéntico al chico que descansaba en el colchón, me senté en el pequeño banquito y simplemente deje fluir la magia de mis manos, aquellas manos que realizaban trazos sin parar, logrando capturar hasta el más mínimo detalle del pelirrojo.

─Nunca me has contado como es que pintas, Remus─ escuche que decía, eleve un poco las comisuras de mis labios y suspire antes de contestar.

─Realmente no lo recuerdo a profundidad, solo sé que después de que fui convertido todos los días eran un sufrimiento eterno. Tenía cuatro años cuando la aldea donde vivía con mis padres fue atacada por licántropos hambrientos─ hice una leve pausa y lo mire a los ojos─ fue una suerte que viviera para contarlo, aunque fuera como un ser monstruoso─ bromee y volví mi atención a la pintura─ Mi madre me contaba que me volví en un ser agresivo aunque no fuera luna llena, un niño solitario y peligroso.

─Lo siento─ oí que decía mi amigo.

─No te preocupes─ le lime importancia a mi relato de niñez─ No lo recuerdo así que no hay por que lamentarlo. Un día cuando tenía siete años mi padre me compro lápices muggles y un pergamino extraño, que ellos llaman libreta. ─moje mi pincel en tinta roja y comencé a delinear aquella mata larga y alborotada que Weasley poseía, lo mire de soslayo y continué con la historia─ Aquellos objetos funcionaron como un bálsamo para mi alma, eran lo único que lograban tranquilizarme, ¿Sabes, Bill?─ el otro dejo salir un leve sonido de afirmación─ Nunca le agradecí a mi padre por este regalo, él fue quien me salvo, él al brindarme la oportunidad de plasmar lo que yo veía me saco de aquel mundo en tinieblas al que me había hundido, me mostro la luz y simplemente me aferre a ella.

Lo mire una vez más y la sonrisa que me brindaba logro que una nueva punzada en mi entrepierna me trajera a la realidad, me acomode incomodo en el banco y tape con discreción la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

Carraspeé y le di el toque final a la pintura ─Ven, he terminado─ sonreí y alenté a Bill para que se acercara, así lo hizo y se posiciono detrás de mí, demasiado cerca para mi tortura personal, los vellos de mi cuerpo respondieron de inmediato, erizándose por completo desde la nuca hasta los pies. Sus manos de largos dedos se posicionaron sobre mis hombros, y mi cuerpo se tensó, ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tanto calor? Me estaba sofocando, cerré los ojos y conté hasta 10…no hasta 20 para serenarme antes de hablar y que mi voz no me traicionara.

─ ¿Te gustó?

─ Si, es perfecta Remus─ aun sin verlo pude notar su sonrisa que lograba iluminar toda una habitación completa. Me reñí mentalmente por siempre asociar algo fuera de lugar en lo referente a Bill.

Me levante y comencé a guardar mis pertenencias ─Me alegra por qué es tu regalo de bodas.

─Gracias─ tomo el cuadro con delicadeza y lo colgó justo en la pared frente a la cama─ ¿Te vas ya?

Afirmo y tomo mi maletín, volteo a verlo de frente y sonrió. ─Mucha suerte mañana, Bill.

─ ¿Vendrás, cierto?─ bajo la mirada y miro mis zapatos como si de repente fueran las cosas más sorprendentes del mundo ─ ¿Cierto?

─ No lo sé William, no puedo asegurártelo.

─ ¿Por qué?

Levanto los hombros y camino hacia la salida sin darle una explicación siquiera.

─Nos veremos pronto, Bill.

Salgo de la habitación y de inmediato de la madriguera, al llegar a los límites de la propiedad me desaparezco con dirección a mi hogar.

* * *

La boda de Bill y Fleur fue casi un éxito a no ser del ataque de los mortífagos al final de la misma, por suerte nadie había resultado herido y la tranquilidad había vuelto a su ritmo. Casi un mes después de la boda al fin la nueva casa del recién estrenado matrimonio se encontraba en las condiciones óptimas para su uso.

Bill se encontraba en el sótano de su casa mirando aquella pintura que Remus le había obsequiado un día antes de su unión con Fleur. No entendía porque su amigo no había accedido a ir a su boda, pero sus razones tendría, tal vez algún día lo supiera. También desde ese día no lo había visto y ahora se daba cuenta de lo indispensable y necesario que se había vuelto él para su nueva vida. Deseaba mantener una charla con él, deseaba verlo y compartir un rato en silencio únicamente acompañándonos, deseaba ver aquella mirada llena de sabiduría y escuchar siempre las palabras correctas para cada determinado momento. ¡Joder lo extrañaba! Había enviado cartas, pero ninguna respuesta obtenía de ellas, era como si los últimos meses solo hubiesen sido vividos por él. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que no era así, había demasiadas pruebas que demostraban que no había sido una ilusión. El cuadro frente a él era una, el pincel que Remus había olvidado la última vez era otra. Su madre y sus constantes referencias a lo bueno que Remus era, eran más pruebas. Así que si, había sido real. Por lo mismo no podía comprender la falta de interés del mayor, si tan solo él lo extrañara y anhelara como el mismo lo hacía, sabría algo de su paradero. Pero nada, simplemente sus llamados nunca eran atendidos y eso comenzaba a molestarlo. Sus nuevos instintos hacían presencia en este momento y no sabía cómo controlarlos. Sólo de una cosa estaba seguro, necesitaba ver a Remus Lupin a como diera lugar. Lo necesitaba a él.

* * *

 _Estoy embarazada,_ aquellas palabras giraban y giraban en mi mente sin descanso, simplemente jamás habría creído que algo así podía pasar, aunque era algo predecible después de que hubiese decidido casarme con Tonks.

Había sido algo muy rápido y simple, nadie más que los padres de ella y unos pocos miembros de la orden se habían enterado. Ambos lo habíamos decidido así.

Un mes entero se había cumplido desde la última vez que había visto a Bill, sabía que el día de su boda había sido un poco trágico y que por suerte no se había sufrido ninguna baja. El aun no sabía nada de mi boda con Dora, mucho menos de las nuevas noticias, en el transcurso de las últimas dos semanas, muchas cartas habían aparecido en mi hogar, sin embargo, me sentía tan confundido que no había contestado aún ninguna de ellas.

La última vez que lo vi, el día antes de su boda había sido algo completamente raro, nunca me había sentido tan excitado tan solo por ver a una persona, mucho menos por ver a un hombre. Lo que me había llevado a tener muchas horas conmigo mismo, reflexionando sobre lo que me podría estar ocurriéndome. Ni siquiera en mis años de adolescente junto a mis dos mejores amigos me había sentido como ahora, el simple hecho de recordar los profundos ojos azules de Bill Weasley, su cabello pelirrojo, largo y alborotado, sus finos labios y rostro anguloso, ni siquiera esa enorme cicatriz en su mejilla podía opacar la revolución que sentía cada vez que lo miraba. Por esa razón me había alejado, necesitaba despejar mi mente antes de enfrentarlo nuevamente.

Y ahí me encontraba ahora parado frente a la puerta de esa bella casa en la playa, mis nudillos vacilaron antes de llamar. Finalmente después de 15 minutos de conflicto mental decidí hacerlo, los golpes en la puerta retumbaron con un sonido seco, unos pasos presurosos se escucharon desde dentro y poco tiempo después un rostro conocido se mostró ante mí.

─ Remus─ susurro William al verme.

─Hola Bill, ¿Puedo pasar?

Su cuerpo se hizo a un lado, invitándome a pasar a su casa. Acepte de inmediato y entre al recibidor, mis ojos vagaban rápidamente por todo el lugar, era muy hermoso sin duda, muy sencillo pero tenía lo que le llaman, el toque. Además que se sentía realmente una gran tranquilidad y paz en aquel lugar. Escuche el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y con calma volteé a mirar a Bill, con una aparente calma que por desgracia no sentía en ese momento.

Creí que al dejar que el tiempo pasara esta extraña sensación se pasaría, pero fue solo verlo y sentir aquel río de lava en mis venas, quemándome por dentro. Mi respiración se comenzó a hacer más errática y temí porqué él lo notara.

─ ¿Dónde habías estado, Remus? ¿Por qué vienes hasta ahora? ¿Paso algo?

Suspire largamente antes de contestar.

─ He estado en casa de mi esposa─ dije sin ningún tipo de preámbulo. Su expresión cambio en cuestión de segundos, logre vislumbrar en primera instancia sorpresa, para después mutar a desconcierto y por último a algo que se me resulto increíble e imposible en él. Celos.

─ ¡¿Esposa?! ¿Quién?

Aun asombrado por lo recién descubierto, no note que William se acercaba lentamente hasta que ya estaba demasiado cerca, tan cerca que podría contar los lunares de su piel si quisiera. Di un paso hacia atrás para alejarme, sin embargo el avanzó uno hacía mí para hacer justamente lo contrario, mi espalda choco con la pared del recibidor y de inmediato sentí el cuerpo caliente de Bill sobre el mío.

─ ¿Cuándo te casaste? ¿Con quién?

─William, hablemos. Por favor hazte a un lado─ necesitaba alejarme, poner al menos unos dos metros de distancia entre nosotros, mis instintos animales estaban despertando y no quería saber de lo que podía llegar a ser capaz, ¡Joder! ¡Que estaba más duro que una maldita roca! Ejercí un poco de fuerza para alejarlo, pero solo sirvió para que él se uniera más a mí, si eso era posible, ahora ya no existía ningún tipo de espacio entre los dos.

─Por favor Bill, quítate.

─ ¿Estas incomodo, Remus? ¿Te sientes sofocado? ¿Excitado? Puedo sentirlo, me deseas, me deseas tanto; igual que yo a ti.

─No sabes lo que dices William Weasley, hazte a un lado mientras te lo pido amablemente ─ ¡Con un demonio! Sabía que era una mala idea haber venido, debí haber enviado una maldita carta y alejarme. ¡Merlín! Estaba jodido, el me deseaba y yo a él, tenía que irme, desaparecer de su vida antes de que ambos hiciéramos algo de lo que después nos pudiésemos arrepentir.

─ Estas siendo irracional, Bill. Tus instintos son los que hablan en este momento, por favor déjame salir y hablemos como las personas civilizadas que somos ─dije tratando de hacer que entrara en razón.

Negó lentamente y con la misma calma acerco su rostro al mío, uniendo nuestras frentes y mezclando nuestros alientos.

─ ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Remus? ─susurro y humecto su labio inferior con saliva, antes de hablar─ Te deseo.

Una fuerte punzada en mi entrepierna me exaltó y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, mande todo al demonio y deje que mi parte animal tomara el control de la situación.

Con fuerza estampe mis labios contra los suyos en un beso salvaje y pasional, mordí su labio inferior haciendo que el abriera la boca, momento que aproveche para internar mi lengua, buscando la suya. Ambas se encontraron y comenzó una lucha por llevar el mando, sus manos que en algún momento se habían posicionado en mis mejillas, me impedían moverme o alejarme, aunque estaba claro que no lo haría, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Poco a poco la intensidad de la caricia bajo y ahora el beso era tranquilo y muy sensual. Nos separamos en busca de oxígeno y fue ahí cuando la realidad nos alcanzó.

Lo aleje de golpe y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro frustrado, no podía ser posible, simplemente era algo inaceptable, ¡Joder! ¿Qué diablos acababa de hacer? Mis manos vagaban por mi rostro y cabello sin parar ¿Estaba loco? Definitivamente lo estaba. Más loco que Peeves

─ Remus…No me arrepiento de nada─ oí que decía el otro y tomaba mi brazo, negué con la cabeza repetidamente y a regañadientes voltee a mirarlo.

─ Tu no te arrepientes, pero yo si William─ dije secamente, pude vislumbrar el daño que le ocasionaron mis palabras, pero ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás ─ Si, estoy arrepentido. Algo así jamás debe volver a suceder, ¿Me entiendes? Por nuestro propio bien, no debe volver a pasar algo como esto.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto?─ decía buscando una explicación que no obtendría.

¿Qué si no me gustaba? ¡Me encantaba! Ese era el maldito problema, Bill no podía gustarme.

─ Voy a ser padre, William. Tonks, mi mujer está embarazada.

Su gesto se endureció y el agarre en mi muñeca cedió, pude notar como su respiración se volvió errática.

─ ¿Viniste a decirme eso? ¿Es por eso que estas aquí?─ pregunto con voz trémula.

Asentí mientras me encaminaba a la puerta.

─ Ten una buena vida, Bill. Esta es nuestra última vez, por favor ya no envíes más cartas ─ dije mientras abría la puerta para salir de una vez por todas de aquella locura. Hasta ahí llegaba esto que sentía, mi corazón se quedaba con él.

Pude escuchar sus pasos presurosos detrás de mí y antes de que llegara al límite de la propiedad para desaparecerme, me tomo del brazo y me envolvió en un abrazo.

─ Por favor, no te vayas ─suplicó─ Entiendo que te sientas abrumado por esto que nos está pasando. Yo me siento igual, pero no me arrepiento de lo que siento, no te arrepientas tú tampoco. Por favor, no te alejes otra vez.

─ Bill, esto que estamos haciendo, no está bien. Tú tienes a tu esposa y yo tengo la mía y está embarazada. No puedo ofrecerte nada, ni tú a mí.

─ No te estoy pidiendo nada, Remus Lupin. Sólo te pido que no te vayas, no me alejes. Sin condiciones, ni reglas.

Lo que me proponía era una locura. ¡Pero vamos! ¡El mundo era una locura! ¿Acaso era tan malo hacer por primera vez lo que mis instintos pedían?

Sonreí levemente y asentí casi imperceptiblemente.

─ Sin reglas, sin condiciones y sin exigencias. ¿Estarás bien con eso, Bill?─ asintió y deposito un suave beso en mis labios ─Tengo que irme, te contactare pronto. Espera mi lechuza─ susurro contra sus labios y antes de alejarme, correspondo al beso anterior ─Vuelve a adentro.

Me aleje y en cuanto llegue a la barrera de protección y la traspase me desaparecí, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, necesitaba aclarar mi mente y sobre todo necesitaba pensar en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

El tiempo, algo relativo dirían algunos, pero realmente, ¿Qué es el tiempo? Me había llegado a cuestionar tantas veces esa duda y simplemente nada de lo que argumentaba lograba satisfacer a mi maltrecho corazón. Había llegado a la conclusión de que el tiempo para mí era un enemigo.

Tres meses habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Remus, tres meses en los cuales lo extrañaba como un maldito, pero él no dio señales de vida. No había mandado cartas, aunque había estado a punto de hacerlo más de una vez, pero manteniendo la promesa que le había hecho mi lechuza siempre estaba en su lugar, sin inmutarse siquiera.

También me había prometido a mí mismo que no lo vería más, si él no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, yo no sería un obstáculo en su vida. El primer mes, ansiaba aquella carta que prometió mandar la última vez, al segundo mes me di cuenta que esa promesa jamás llegaría, pero aun así mantenía la esperanza, seguía esperando que aquella carta llegara, sin embargo, la esperanza murió al termino del tercer mes y junto con ella lo que llegue a sentir por ese licántropo arrogante. Había comenzado a cooperar en mi matrimonio, Fleur me amaba y aunque por un tiempo estuve confundido sabía que yo la amaba también.

Me repetía a diario ese mantra, pero por desgracia, sin saber con exactitud en qué momento eran solo palabras vacías, quería a Fleur pero no la amaba, no podía hacerlo, no después de lo que Remus Lupin en tan poco tiempo me había hecho sentir, me había exigido desear a mi esposa, besarla y respetarla. Pero, él siempre estaba presente y eso me destrozaba cada día un poco más.

¡Por Merlín! Lo amaba, me había dado cuenta de eso desde el primer momento que nuestros labios se unieron, cuando se acoplaron a la perfección y me hicieron sentir algo que solo me había imaginado en mis mejores sueños.

¿Pero que había hecho él? Nada, tres meses y ese mal nacido no había mandado ni siquiera un hola, lo odiaba con la misma intensidad que lo amaba. Lo odiaba por ignorar mis sentimientos, lo odiaba por haberme hecho tan adicto a su presencia y sobretodo lo odiaba porque lo amaba más de lo que nunca había amado a alguien.

Me encontraba en la sala de estar de mi casa, en ese momento en silencio y paz, pues Fleur había ido a la madriguera a pasar el rato con mi madre, miraba el vaivén de las olas que mojaban la arena de la playa. Eso se había convertido en mi rutina matutina, miraba el paisaje a través del grande ventanal mientras bebía mi taza de té. Nada podía alterar este momento del día.

Una lechuza de un elegante tono marrón se detuvo frente a la ventana en la que me encontraba, no era de nadie de la familia, de eso estaba seguro, así que pensé de inmediato que sería del trabajo, abrí la ventana y el hermoso ave entro en la estancia, se posó con delicadeza sobre la mesa de centro y espero hasta que tome la carta, una vez cumplido su trabajo emprendió el vuelo y se alejó de aquel lugar, la mire hasta que se perdió de vista en el cielo y después mire la carta que ahora estaba en mis manos, no había remitente así que no era del trabajo. Mi mente corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza dentro de mi pecho y mis manos comenzaron a temblar ansiosas, desdoble el papel y al interior una escueta nota se encontraba.

 _Caldero chorreante, habitación 12. Hoy a las 18:00 hrs._

 _R.J.L._

Tres meses que no sabía nada de Remus John Lupin y, ¿ahora se ponía en contacto con una estúpida nota? ¿De verdad pensaba que era tan fácil? Definitivamente no, no iría. Remus Lupin podía irse al mismísimo demonio ya no me interesaba.

Arrugue la carta en mis manos y con un toque de varita le prendí fuego, ese estúpido hombre me trataba como a un imbécil, pero ahora veremos quién sería el idiota que se quedaría esperando.

Mire mi reloj por enésima vez en lo que iba del día, faltaban 15 minutos para la hora de la cita y yo me encontraba en duelo; mi mente me obligaba a mantenerme seguro de la decisión que había tomado, pero mi corazón no era de mucha ayuda. Ese maldito traidor me dictaba que no fuera cobarde y que afrontara lo que Lupin tuviera que decirme.

17:58 del día, sé que había jurado por Merlín que de ninguna manera me encontraría con ese ser tan arrogante y cretino, pero ahí estaba, afuera de la habitación 12 del caldero chorreante. Y como un auténtico adolescente mis piernas temblaban de nerviosismo y mi corazón latía desbocado. Gire el picaporte y la puerta se abrió mágicamente. Antes de entrar di una respiración profunda y me prepare mentalmente para lo que fuera que me esperara dentro de aquel lugar.

Aunque nada me hubiera preparado para lo que encontré ahí. Un cuarto únicamente alumbrado por la luz de al menos unas 50 velas alumbraba la estancia, un cabestrillo se encontraba en el centro del lugar y frente a él un alto hombre me miraba con deseo, se me seco la boca tan solo de verlo y lentamente me interne en el lugar cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

─Bill…─ mi nombre en su boca sonó tan jodidamente sexy que la respiración se me corto.

─Remus… ¿Qu…que es esto?─ dije con la voz entrecortada.

Se acercó lentamente hacía a mí y tomo de mi mano con delicadeza, arrastrándome a la cama que se encontraba en la estancia. Poso mi cuerpo en la misma, con lentitud y sentó sobre mí a horcajadas. Desde esta posición lo podía apreciar mejor, había bajado de peso y lucía muy cansado, su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo que de costumbre, unas enormes ojeras delataban su falta de sueño desde hacía bastantes días y eso me llevo a cuestionarme sobre lo que había estado haciendo en estos tres meses.

Toque su rostro con preocupación, olvidando todo el enojo que sentía hacía a él hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos antes.

─ ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Por qué no me contactaste antes?

─He estado viajando. Soy espía en una manada de licántropos al norte de Irlanda. Buscando información relevante para la orden. No podía hacerlo, te hubiera puesto en peligro, hasta hoy he podido librarme sin que sospechasen nada ─contesto en orden mis preguntas y termino uniendo nuestros labios ─Te extrañe tanto, necesitaba estar así contigo. La última vez que nos vimos fue tan sorpresivo que no pude actuar correctamente. Pero ahora no vas a librarte de mí, William.

Sus palabras me dejan mudo y solo soy capaz de respirar medianamente bien. Sus labios recorren los míos muy lentamente y poco a poco descienden por mi barbilla hasta llegar a mi cuello, cierro los ojos preso del enorme placer que la boca de Remus ejerce sobre mi cuerpo, mis manos ansiosas por participar en el caliente juego, comienzan a recorrer su espalda, creando un camino descendente hacía ese trasero bien formado que el hombre posee, lo aprieto por encima del molesto pantalón y escucho un sensual jadeo en mi oído. ¡Joder! ¡Esto es lo más tremendamente excitante que he hecho en mi vida!

De pronto los besos y caricias de él se detienen y una voz molesta protesta en mi interior, lo miro con los ojos oscurecidos en deseo y la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío se libera, se levanta y camina hacia donde el cabestrillo se encuentra, busca algo entre sus cosas y en cuanto lo encuentra vuelve a mi lado.

─Voy a pintarme en ti, voy a recorrer tu cuerpo con mi arte, te marcare a mi manera y lenguaje y después voy a hacerte el amor, tan duro que olvidaras hasta cómo te llamas. ¿Estarás bien con eso, Bill?

¿Qué si estaré bien con eso? ¡Mierda! ¡Si! ¡Estaré bien con eso! Estaría bien aun si decidiera amarrarme a la cama y azotarme 100 veces.

Incapaz de hablar solo fui capaz de asentir, me coloque de rodillas sobre la cama y sin dejar de mirarlo, comencé a quitar las prendas que cubrían mi cuerpo, hasta que estuve totalmente desnudo frente a él en una clara invitación para que hiciera de mí lo que él quisiera. Yo era suyo.

Con la misma calma con la que se alejó, así mismo volvió a mi lado. Sus manos vagaron libremente sobre mi cuerpo expuesto, con fuerza me dio una voltereta en el aire y me posiciono de culo al cielo. Se sentó sobre mis nalgas y lo sentí inclinarse sobre mí, poco después lo único que pude percibir fue su caliente boca sobre mi hombro izquierdo, mi piel se erizo como la de un gato en celo y me revolví ansioso debajo de él.

─No te muevas o tendré que atarte─ susurró en mi oído, asentí y me mantuve lo más tranquilo posible, aunque era una tarea muy difícil con él encima mío acariciándome con deleite.

Una nueva sensación bastante agradable me hizo pegar un brinco en la cama, algo frio y suave me comenzó a recorrer la espalda y pude sentir suaves trazos bien pensados en mi piel. Remus estaba marcándome a su manera, él me estaba reclamando como propio y eso me ponía terriblemente duro que estaba temiendo por terminar antes incluso de comenzar.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad él se detuvo y en un ágil movimiento me levanto y me posiciono frente a un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo, en el cual pude apreciar con detenimiento aquella pintura que él había tatuado en mi piel.

─ ¿Qué te parece?

─ Es…es increíble─ conteste embelesado. En el pequeño trazo se podía apreciar dos siluetas abrazadas, besándose debajo de una hermosa luna como único testigo del amor de los amantes.

─ Quiero que cada que mires esto sobre tu piel me recuerdes, que recuerdes este momento y lo atesores en tu memoria, quiero que si algo malo llega a pasarme, tu vivas.

Lo mire asustado a través del espejo y sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una despedida? Voltee hacia él, quedando cara a cara.

─ ¿Qué es esto?─ pregunte realmente temeroso de escuchar la respuesta.

Me sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo su cara en mi cuello.

─ Bill…─ murmure en señal de que lo escuchaba ─Desnúdame…quiero estar dentro de ti, te necesito─ susurro en mi oreja y mordió levemente mi lóbulo, haciendo que por el momento olvidara sus palabras. Él estaba aquí ahora y eso no lo desaprovecharía de ninguna manera.

Mis manos llegaron rápidamente a los botones de su túnica y la deslice por sus hombros, hasta que esta cayó con un sonido seco al suelo. Su camisa era demasiado estorbosa y mis ansias no podían soportar un segundo más, con fuerza la jale haciendo que los botones volaran por todos lados de la habitación. Su pantalón fue el siguiente en caer, baje la cremallera y arrodillado frente a él, libere aquella grande erección, deleitándome con las vistas.

Sus manos me levantaron y su boca busco con desesperación la mía. Este beso fue distinto a todos los demás, estaba lleno de temor, podía sentirlo y eso me preocupo bastante. ¿Qué le ocurría a Remus? ¿Por qué estaba de esta forma? Mis preguntas no obtuvieron respuestas, pues sus excitantes besos lograban que poco a poco estuviera perdiendo el sentido.

La cama se atravesó en nuestra pasión y solo fui consciente de que él estaba tumbado sobre mí, saboreando todo lo que yo le ofrecía y el quisiera tomar. Su caliente pene se posiciono en mí entrada más que lubricada y preparada para recibirlo y con cuidado fue internándose lentamente dentro de mí, procurando hacerme el menor daño posible.

La sensación era algo completamente nuevo para mí, pero también era increíblemente bueno, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar siempre así con él. Cuando estuvo completamente en mi interior, el gemido que libero, casi ocasiono que me viniera de puro gusto. Remus era tan malditamente sensual, que me estaba costando mucho autocontrol de mi parte, no atacarlo como un lobo hambriento.

Los movimientos de cadera que realizaba, me estaban volviendo completamente loco, sus estocadas eran tan lentas y profundas que cada que recibía una, un gutural gemido ininteligible abandonaba mi garganta pidiendo más.

Estaba tan cerca y podía sentir que él también, sus palpitaciones de su hinchado miembro me lo auguraban, hice presión con mis nalgas, creando una fricción mucho más intensa. Y en ese justo momento lo sentí vaciarse dentro mí, era caliente, jodidamente caliente como todo su cuerpo y esencia. Y de tan solo sentir sus agonizantes punzadas y de escuchar sus sensuales y varoniles gemidos repitiendo mi nombre y solo mi nombre, hicieron que yo también alcanzara y arañara las estrellas con las uñas.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío, exhausto y en paz, lo abrace con piernas y brazos y hundí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello. Queriendo, implorando y rogando por que el tiempo se detuviera justo en este momento, y solo existiéramos él y yo para toda la eternidad.

─ Tengo que irme ─susurro con cansancio y como única respuesta me aferre más a él, temeroso de que se volviera a desaparecer de mi vida. No podría soportar nuevamente el no verlo, no después de todo lo que esta noche había pasado entre nosotros.

─ ¡No! ¡No quiero que te alejes de vuelta! No puedo dejarte ir, sabiendo que cada día expones tu vida de una manera tan peligrosa. ¿Acaso tu hijo, tu esposa y yo no significamos nada en tu vida? ─dije alterado.

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse e inmediatamente se separó de mí como si de pronto mi cuerpo fuera lava ardiente.

─ ¿De verdad crees que no significan nada para mí? ¡Con un demonio, Bill! Estoy sacrificando mi maldita vida por vosotros. ¡Por ti! ¿Aun dudas de lo que siento? ─pregunto alterado, mientras buscaba su ropa, vistiéndose más rápido de lo que alguien diría "elfo doméstico".

Negué con la cabeza y me abofetee mentalmente por mi falta de tacto.

─ No dudo de ti ni por un segundo, solo temo que algo te pase y que ninguno de los que te queremos se entere, tengo pavor de que te descubran y te maten de la peor manera. No puedo, ni quiero perderte, Remus. No después de esto ─nos señale como obvio respuesta─ No podría vivir si me faltas.

─ Escúchame muy bien, William Weasley ─dijo, acercándose a mí y tomando mis mejillas entre sus manos─ Nada de lo que temes pasara, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque, pensare en este momento cada que sienta que ya no puedo, porque cada que vea la luna azul, recordare tus ojos, porque hasta la sangre me recuerda ti y tu peculiar cabello rojo ─bromeo─ Y sobre todo, porque, ahora que te he tenido una vez, no podría soportar estar en otro lado, que no sea tu estrecho interior. Así que no temas, volveré en cuanto pueda. ¿Está bien?

Asentí y sonreí por sus palabras, bese sus labios una última vez y lo vi tomar sus cosas y salir de la habitación. Si antes de venir aquí creía que estaba jodido, en este momento ya no había duda alguna. Estaba jodido y mucho.

Esa noche abandone la habitación cerca de tres horas más tarde que mi compañero. Cuando llegue a mi casa, encontré a Fleur dormida en nuestra cama, la mire y la culpa comenzó a molestar a mi conciencia. Si, había hecho mal en engañar a mi esposa, pero…jamás me había sentido tan vivo como en este momento, así que si me encontrara en la misma encrucijada 1000 veces, las mismas 1000 veces volvería a elegirlo a él. A nosotros.

* * *

Invierno termino y con él llego primavera. Las noticias de Remus Lupin eran pocas, desde la última vez que lo había visto en aquella habitación, no se sabía mucho de él. La orden del fénix se mantenía reacia a informar a otros que no fueran realmente cercanos al licantropo, sobre su estado y condición. Si tan solo ellos supieran lo increíblemente cercanos que eran, no se atreverían a negarle nada, pero nadie más que ellos dos conocían y vivían aquel amor, nadie más necesitaba enterarse. Era solo de ellos y de nadie más.

El mundo mágico en Londres cada vez era más peligroso, la guerra cada día era más latente y el miedo se había convertido en una constante en la vida de cada mago y bruja e incluso muggle que habitaba el país.

Las ultimas noticias que había recibido de Remus, habían llegado un mes antes, a finales de febrero. En la carta no había más que cinco palabras que alimentaron su esperanza de verlo con vida y bien: _"Estoy bien, te extraña. R"._

Sabía por mi padre que Remus, se encontraba en esos momentos en el norte de escocia, cerca de las inmediaciones de Hogwarts y que por suerte ningún licántropo dudaba de él y que también gracias a su astucia se habían logrado salvar la vida de muchas personas en el último ataque que Fenrir Greyback había planeado en una pequeña aldea muggle. Realmente se había convertido en un miembro muy valioso para la orden.

Me había enterado por mi madre que su esposa, Nymphadora Tonks, estaba ya en su octavo mes de embarazo y que por suerte todo iba de perlas, sabía que para Lupin su hijo era importante, así que me alegraba que todo estuviera resultando bien para el pequeño y su madre.

A finales de abril, la llegada de mi pequeño hermano, Ron junto a sus dos mejores amigos Harry y Hermione y otros invitados más. Nos tomó a Fleur y a mí de sorpresa, después de casi un año sin verlos, la impresión fue increíble.

No nos contaron de lo que habían estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, y yo por razones de seguridad tampoco pregunte, solo los mantuve seguros por al menos dos días antes de que ellos volvieran a partir, con un plan para recuperar una cosa perdida de Gringotts, motivo por el cual sabia poco pues mi trabajo era ese con anterioridad.

El último día de abril me entere por mi esposa que Teddy Lupin, había visto por primera vez la luz, fui arrastrado ese día por mi impetuosa mujer y mi más impetuosa madre a la casa de los padres de Tonks en el Londres muggle, para conocer al pequeño niño. Grata y grande fue mi sorpresa encontrarme al causante de tantas noches en vela esperando por él. Sosteniendo a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos. Su mirada reflejaba una felicidad sincera, una felicidad que en cuanto me vio se opacó. Cubrí a mi corazón malherido entre capas y capas de indiferencia y lo felicite por haberse convertido en padre.

─ Si me disculpan─ dije mientras caminaba a la puerta del patio trasero─ saldré un momento a tomar aire.

Salí de aquella estancia que me mantenía sofocado, verlo después de cuatro meses había sido algo totalmente inesperado. Creí que estaba tan ocupado como para si quiera mandar una nota. Que tonto había sido, aunque bueno era comprensible, su hijo había nacido. Debía mantener la calma, seguramente no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo, debía entender que su prioridad ahora era su familia y yo quedaba en segundo plano.

Mire la luna en el cielo e instintivamente lleve mi mano a mi espalda, justo detrás de mí hombro izquierdo, donde la pintura que Lupin me había regalado, seguía luciendo tan intensa como la primera vez que la vi.

─Veo que ese tatuaje si sirvió para que me recuerdes, Bill─ pegue un brinco de sorpresa y con rapidez cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

─No, yo…yo solo estaba rascándome─ dije mientras me rascaba con fuerza en mi hombro, sonrió y se acercó un poco más a mí.

─Recién llegue hoy a casa, después de que me llegara el _Patronus_ de Dora, avisándome del nacimiento de mi hijo─ explico.

─Mmm...Bien.

La distancia entre los dos cada vez era más corta, casi podía sentir su aliento cálido sobre mi piel, cerré con fuerza los ojos, alejando aquellos pensamientos de mi mente. Estábamos en la casa de sus suegros, junto a su esposa y la mía y por si fuera poco mi madre estaba dentro de la casa a tan solo 3 metros de distancia, cargando al pequeño hijo recién nacido de Remus.

Sin duda alguna no podía estar cerca de él, pues mi cuerpo lo reconocía y extrañaba con locura. Y realmente temía por nosotros, lo mejor sería que la tortura terminara y el volviera a donde su familia, y yo a la seguridad de mi hogar, donde podía liberar mis ganas pensando en nuestro último encuentro.

─ Te he echado de menos, William─ susurro, pasando un dedo por mi brazo, erizando mi piel al contacto.

Me aleje como si de un hierro hirviendo se tratara y puse la mayor distancia entre los dos.

─No ahora, Lupin.─ dije en un murmullo débil, como si en lugar de convencerlo a él, necesitara convencer al monstruo que vivía dentro de mí, aquel monstruo que lo anhelaba desde el primer momento en el cual me entregue en cuerpo y alma a él ─Debo irme.

Asintió y nuestras miradas se conectaron largamente.

─Necesito estar contigo─ dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, mi entrepierna despertó de golpe y sentí la molesta fricción contra mi pantalón ─Mañana, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora.

Después de decir eso dio media vuelta y desapareció dentro de la casa. Mi corazón latía desbocado, sentía la boca seca como si hubiera tragado tierra, mis piernas parecían de gelatina y me tomo más tiempo del esperado recomponerme y juntar las fuerzas necesarias para volver dentro de la habitación. Me despedí de todos a excepción de Fleur y mi madre, las cuales obviamente irían conmigo.

El regreso a casa paso sin pena, ni gloria. La noche transcurrió con normalidad, a excepción de que en mi mente se librara una lucha campal, sobre lo que pasaría mañana. Sin duda, el inicio del quinto mes del año, no podía ser más glorioso.

* * *

La tarde del 1ro. de Mayo del año 1998, no se demoró, en llegar. Diez minutos antes de la hora pactada me encontraba ya dentro de la habitación número 12 del caldero chorreante. Lucía totalmente diferente a la última vez, en esta ocasión no encontré velas, en su lugar la luz mágica bañaba la estancia, la cama estaba cubierta por una colcha tan blanca e impoluta que me resulto casi grotesco tanta pureza.

Camine despacio, internándome al centro de la estancia, con cuidado tratando de crear las menores arrugas posibles me senté en la enorme cama.

Poco tiempo después la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella apareció el hombre que con solo verlo me secaba la boca y elevaba mi temperatura al menos 30°c más de lo normal, me miro preocupado y eso inmediatamente me alerto. Me levante con rapidez, con la misma velocidad que él se acercó a mí y tomo mi brazo, arrastrándome fuera de la habitación.

Confundido lo seguí, sin cuestionar nada. Por lo que podía apreciar en su postura, lo que había pasado era grave, muy grave. Nos dirigimos hacia un callejón, cerca del caldero en el Londres muggle.

─ ¿Qué está pasando, Remus?─ pregunte al fin.

─ Harry Potter, está en Hogwarts─ dijo como única respuesta, lo mire alentándolo a que me diera más información ─La guerra ha dado inicio.

Asentí, comprendiendo ahora la gravedad del asunto. Tome su mano y nos desaparecí a las afueras de _Cabeza de Puerco_ en _Hogsmeade._

─ Vamos, necesitarán refuerzos─ comente entrando en el pub, propiedad de Aberforth, hermano de Dumbledore.

Me siguió rápidamente y dentro nos encontramos con más caras conocidas, miembros de la orden la mayoría, estudiantes evacuando a los más pequeños y otras personas que se habían unido a la causa.

Busque con la mirada a Lupin antes de entrar por el pasadizo que nos llevaría a la sala de menesteres. Lo encontré casi en la entrada, buscando igual que yo unir nuestras miradas. En cuanto estas se conectaron, sonreí y con un asentimiento de cabeza le dije que lo vería más tarde.

La guerra era un escenario terrible, los muertos cubrían los pisos del colegio. La madrugada del 02 de mayo de 1998. Inocentes, culpables, buenos y malos. Pero al fin al cabo personas, murieron al por mayor, cada uno persiguiendo y defendiendo sus ideales.

Ese día perdí a dos personas fundamentales en mi vida, mi hermano Fred y mi gran y único amor, Remus Lupin.

Lo vi desde la distancia, su cuerpo tirado junto al de que todos creyeron fue su mayor amor. Solo él y yo, conocíamos la verdad, nuestro amor viviría solo en mí, lo recordaría y amaría toda mi vida. Él me había mostrado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo; mi nueva vida, su esencia, sus memorias. Y sobre todo me había dado a una persona que yo me encargaría de cuidar desde las sombras, su amado hijo, Teddy Lupin.

* * *

 _Realmente no supe como darle un final más lindo, así que solo esto vino a mi mente. Espero los tomatazos._

 _Es todo por ahora._


End file.
